


Two

by beetle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, post-nfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for the spander132 moodring prompt: grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only playing, thanks.  
> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: Set Post-NFA.

The new Council goes the way of the old.  
  
Sooner than even Spike expects--there’s only the two of them left.   
  
Just like last time.  
  
He supposes it’s only natural they turn to each other for comfort.  
  
 _Yeah . . . comfort_ , he thinks with cold self-disgust. At the same time, he can’t refuse what’s offered: light, warmth, love-- _him_.   
  
As the months and years pass, the pretense gets better and better. He never catches even a hint of blue in the deep, dark eye, or thick, silken hair.   
  
The babble is flawless and in time, Spike even starts calling her  _Xander_.


End file.
